


Blind pilots

by Atex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Небо, Неизвестная война, Пилоты, Самолеты, и Ван Гог
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Короткая зарисовка из будущего, где случилась очередная сранная война, а двое просто любят летать, небо и, возможно, друг друга.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Blind pilots

**Author's Note:**

> «I hope you never change  
> I hope you never go...»
> 
> The Cooper Temple Clause

Хэнк закладывает крутой вираж, молясь всем богам, чтобы малышка выдержала, и они не грохнулись посреди океана. Двигатель самолета хрипит и дрожит так, что эта дрожь отзывается в костях. Противник не отстает, продолжая обстрел. Сколько они еще смогут петлять и уходить от атак?

Коннор за спиной притих минут пять назад и уже не сообщает об уроне и проценте выйти живыми из этой переделки, просто молча делает все возможное, чтобы они не взорвались прямо в воздухе, а дотянули до ближайшего острова. Хэнк никогда не простит себе, если мальчишка погибнет из-за него. Пусть он андроит, но тоже смертен, особенно после революции, после того, как Киберлайф перестали оживлять свои детища, а работали исключительно, как завод по изготовлению запчастей.

Для андроидов война — это тоже страх смерти, горячий металл, реки красной и синей крови, превращающиеся в причудливый фиолетовый поток, словно на полотнах импрессионистов далекого ХХ века. Хэнк не силен в искусстве, но как-то в их увольнительную Коннор потащил его в музей, чтобы показать полотна Ван Гога и Моне. Было интересно и немного странно ходить по полупустым залам, разглядывая картины ушедшего столетия. Кому в разгар войны нужна вся эта живопись? Хотя Хэнк думал тогда, что в этих долбанных картинах с их чрезмерными красками и зыбкостью больше жизни, чем в их засранном мире, и был благодарен Коннору за то, что тот притащил его в музей.

Воспоминание о неспешном, прохладном вечере в увольнительной — хорошо, но сейчас в кабине душно, пахнет горелым, неистово красным мигает табло и грязно ругается в наушниках Гэвин. «Для военного диспетчера у него слишком богатый словарный запас,» — отстраненно думает Хэнк, отсекая момент, когда уровень топлива становится критическим. Им не дотянуть до точки эвакуации.

— Хэнк, надо катапультироваться? — кричит Коннор с места второго пилота. В кабине стоит ужасных гул.

— Плохая идея. Мы станем легкой мишенью на воде, — отзывается Хэнк. Проклятые истребители не отстают.

— Я говорю о твоей эвакуации, — горячая рука Коннора ложиться на плечо. — Я смогу увести преследователей дальше, а ты включишь маячок. Рид засечет твое местоположение и пришлет подмогу.

— Пошел ты на хер со своим катапультированием! — Хэнк скидывает руку с плеча и поворачивается к Коннору, чтобы высказать еще пару ласковых, но с ужасом замечает, что хвост самолета в огне. Это не просто хуево, это полный пиздец. Лицо Коннора напряженное и бледное, почему-то сейчас он кажется как никогда хрупким в больших наушниках и черной форменной куртке.

— Хэнк, надо уходить, — он решительно отстегивает свой ремень безопасности и тянется к рычагу катапультирования кресла Хэнка.   
— Отставить! — рявкает Хэнк, чувствуя, как холодный пот течет по вискам и спине. Грудь распирает от нехватки кислорода, а сердце заходится от переизбытка адреналина. Он не намерен оставлять Коннора в горящем самолете посреди блядского океана. Тысячу раз нет!

— Я старше тебя по званию!

— Не сегодня, лейтенант, — грустная улыбка появляется на губах Коннора. Самолет сильно трясет, рядом разрываются неприятельские снаряды. Почему они еще не разнесли их старушку в пух и прах?

— Не смей… — еле выдавливает из себя Хэнк, но рука Коннора уже лежит на рычаге. — Не смей, мать твою, умирать, как сранный герой. Коннор, ты слышишь меня!

— Прости, Хэнк, я бы хотел сходить еще куда-нибудь с тобой, — шепчет Коннор и так по-человечески облизывает искусанные губы с засохшей синеватой корочкой.

— Коннор! — отчаянно кричит Хэнк, пытаясь остановить его руку. Уши закладывает от резкого перепада давления, когда его выкидывает в воздух. Сердце стучит в горле, а перед глазами стоит пелена. Где-то над головой гудят истребители, но сквозь этот гул, Хэнк отчетливо различает пыхтение родного мотора. Звуки удаляются, а его резко дергает вверх раскрывшийся парашют. Падение становится плавным.

В голове проносится безумная мысль о том, что Ван Гог мог бы изобразить самолет, как никто другой. Эта была бы яркая и живая картина с переизбытком света и красок, а рядом с самолетом стоял бы молодой пилот, такой живой и серьезный, со следами гари на лице и запекшейся синей крови на губах. Хэнк повесил бы себе эту картину в комнате на самом видном месте и не сводил бы с нее взгляда часами.

Сквозь шум, будто уши заложены ватой, раздается оглушающий взрыв. Хэнк поднимает голову и видит шар огня из-за кромки купола парашюта. Он думает, что времени больше не существует, закрывает глаза и представляет картину со стареньким, потрепанным самолетом и его вечно юным пилотом. Он хочет смотреть на нее до конца своих дней.


End file.
